


violet_skies.mp3

by luway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is self conscious abt his hair, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, it shouldn't even be considered angst, its barely there, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luway/pseuds/luway
Summary: Chan isn't self conscious anymore, he's really not, it's just that sometimes it gets a little hard to remember that. Like when it comes to his curls.Thankfully he has someone there to remind him that every part of him is deserving of love, and if someone else can love his flaws, then they're not really flaws after all.





	violet_skies.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to another small (unbetad) fluffy one shot 
> 
> this is just me self projecting onto chan cause I was feeling bad about my curls lol
> 
> enjoy! (I'm not sure what the title means either tbh)

Chan isn't self conscious anymore, not about his accent, or his goofy personality. He's come to terms with the fact that he is the way he is and there's just some things that he won't be able to change about himself. It took a while, especially when he first moved to Korea and suddenly people couldn't understand him even when he began to pick up the language, and when he had to reign in some of his personality to fit in with the harsh rules and expectations of Korean culture. Thankfully Chan found some friends to help him through the transition, and after a while he got used to thing and became comfortable in the new him. Things were good.  
  
"Popcorn is ready!" Chan announces with a large grin and settles onto the couch beside Woojin.  
  
Woojin is one of Chan's closest friends, and has been for some time. He’s older than Chan, one of the only ones who was older than Chan in their set friend group, but just as goofy. Woojin managed to unveil that part of Chan he had locked away for so long in his quest to assimilate to Korea.  
  
Chan had very easily fallen into step with Woojin when they first met, both friendship wise and something else that neither of them have bothered to address out loud but go along with either way. It's nothing bad, they just came to realize that they like to be together, they like cuddling at home together and watching movies, they like going out to eat together, they like sleeping in each other's beds and cuddling. It's just what they do. At some point that became the norm, which is why Chan has no anxieties about snuggling right up into Woojin's chest when the movie begins.  


The sun is just starting to go down, but that won't stop them.

 

  


Chan isn't self conscious anymore, he's really not, it's just that sometimes it gets a little hard to remember that. Like when it comes to his hair.  
  
Growing up in Australia Chan hadn't been too concerned with it, it was hot and humid a lot so it wasn't uncommon for some frizz to appear and some curls to pop up here and there. It wasn't until he moved to South Korea that he had a problem with that. Suddenly his hair gained him weird looks, people stared, it was different than everyone else's. So Chan bought himself a flatiron to tame his curls, and that's just how things were. Chan condemned himself to waking up an hour before scheduled so he could fight his curls that he used to be so proud of, and found himself shrinking away from things that he used to love to do like swimming and things that made him sweat. Anything that would make his hair frizzy again.  
  
Now he was okay with it, more so when he was at home and there was no one new who would be surprised by it. Chan was perfectly comfortable with his hair around Woojin, as long as he styled it beforehand. Not to impress Woojin or anything, he just like looking nice—though maybe a bit more when it came to Woojin.  
  
"You burnt it didn't you."  
  
"I did not, shush."  
  
Woojin chuckles when Chan begins to pout, eyes scrunching up into a smile that Chan has become well acquainted with over the years. It fills him with a sense of pride to know he was the cause of something so wonderful and pretty.  
  
  
  
Movie night is always fun, but Chan enjoys it more because Woojin is always up for cuddles when they happen. The two of them will curl up under one of Chans old quilts he brought when he was still getting used to the shift in climate between home and here, and Woojin will hug Chan and they'll wake up in the morning hot and sticky from sweating under the blanket so close to one another but they'll do it again every week after the last like clockwork.  
  
Chan doesn't notice it at first, and how could he when Woojin running his fingers through Chans curls feels so natural. He's content to rest his head on Woojin's shoulder and watch with heavy eyelids as long fingers card through his hair gently, like Chan is something precious that shouldn't be disturbed under any circumstances.  
  
It's not until the screen turns black for a small transition and Chan sees their reflection, lit up by the sun slowly going down and filling the apartment with soft light from violet skies.  
  
Chan glances at himself and is filled with a strange sense of something close to disgust but also shame and embarrassment when he sees how fluffy his hair has become. Woojin's fingers separating locks of hair from where they lay styled by Chan earlier that day.  
  
Chan clears his throat, and can feel a lump in it when he swallows. He shifts away from Woojin—feeling the way Woojin's fingers freeze as if he's done something wrong. Which only makes Chan feel worse about the whole situation.  
  
He knows, he really knows, that Woojin couldn't care less about how fluffy Chan's hair got—that he even thought of it as one of Chan's most charming points (after his dimples and smile of course). This was just something Chan had a problem with himself. It was hard to lose almost eight years of training himself to think of the fluff and curls as something to be hidden.  
  
Chan's hands are unsteady as he pulls his hood over his head, hiding his hair, and moves to the other end of the couch. He can feel Woojin looking at him, wondering what just happened, but Chan isn't sure himself. He hates the pit in his stomach that has appeared—nearly gone from days of Chan staring in the mirror learning to love himself and long hours of studying pronouncciation until it no longer bothered him.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Chan hesitates before he answers, and when Woojin pauses the movie he knows he wasn't convincing at all.  
  
Shit.  
  
Woojin is turning towards him, making no move to get any closer but leaving his body language open and comforting as he sits with his legs crossed and hands in his lap.  
  
"Was it me touching your hair? I won't do it again if it makes you uncomfortable-"  
  
"That's not it." Chan sits with his arms over his chest, not looking at Woojin. "I just—I'm embarrassed... about my hair, cause it gets all fluffy..."  
  
Woojin is quiet for a moment, eyebrows knitting together as he works it out in his head.  
  
"Why though?"  
  
"I—"  
  
Chan stops and thinks for a moment. Why is he so embarrassed by it? It's his hair.  
  
"I don't care how fluffy your hair gets Channie, and if anyone else says anything about it they're stupid to not see how special it is. I wish my hair was curly like yours-"  
  
"No you don't." Chan pouts, but cracks a shy smile when Woojin shifts closer and takes Chan's hand in his own.  
  
"I really do, even if it probably wouldn't suit me as much as it does you." Woojin coaxes him back over to his side and carefully removes Chan's hood. "I love every part of you and every version okay? And I'll tell you a secret. I'm especially soft when you get all fluffy."  
  
Chan smiles, and feels the pit slowly fade away, warmth blooming in his chest when Woojin kisses his temple, cupping his cheek like Chan is something precious.  
  
  
  
The movie begins to play again, and the next time Chan catches their reflection he pressed closer into Woojin's chest, taking a mental snapshot of the way Woojin is resting his cheek on Chans head, running his fingers through Chan's hair once more—fluff, curls and all.  
  
Chan knows he has a ways to go when it comes to self love, but he thinks if someone else can love his flaws, then they're not really flaws after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on on [tumblr](https://curlychans.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated ♡


End file.
